One More Makes Four
by laurzz
Summary: DannyLindsayLucy. post, surprise surprise, 9x13. "Huh?" Lucy blinked, turning to Lindsay for further explanation. "What Daddy means," Lindsay began, "is that I'm having a baby."


**A/N: It's like I don't have anything else to do with my time. Well technically I don't by that's by the by. I mentioned yesterday that I might have had something else up my sleeve and well, I wasn't lying. Gigglesforcsi left a lovely review earlier and she mentioned the idea of a story about them telling Lucy... well, ask and you shall receive. I actually started this before I had started the one I posted yesterday but this one needed tweaking and reworking and the one posted yesterday seemed to be finished quicker, so it was uploaded and let out into the world. I've spent this evening avoiding my grading and I worked on this for you lovely people. I hope that's okay hehe.**

**(P.s. I posted the M-rated oneshot I talked about from the post-ep... this sentence is confusing me now. Sorry guys. But if you haven't already, you should go and check it out ;))**

**So, I'll stop talking now and head off to bed. I hope you guys like this! :)**

* * *

Lindsay stood dreamily looking out of her apartment window, her eyes not focussing on anything in particular. She could hear the kettle boiling behind her and even though she was desperate for a drink, she couldn't help but admire the view of the apartment building across the street. Danny had once joked with her about not appreciating the view from their old apartment… but now, she couldn't help but smile as she stared at the bricks. It wasn't the most attractive of views in the City, but it was her view and she liked it.

She dragged herself from the sink to the countertop and picked up the kettle, pouring the boiled water into her cup. She mixed the contents before chucking the spoon in the general direction of the sink, listening to it land with a clatter. She then turned, picking up the cup and placed it near her lips, taking a sip she swallowed the coffee and appreciated the taste as it slithered down her throat and warmed her insides.

It had been a few days since she last had a cup of coffee and- her eyes widened as her lips paused against the cup. Coffee? _Crap. _She thought. Taking the cup she moved towards the sink before pausing… there was no need for it to go to complete waste, even if she herself couldn't drink it. She padded out of the kitchen and into the living room where she found Danny and Lucy, sitting at the coffee table drawing some pictures together.

"Your princess castles are getting really good, Daddy." Lindsay smirked as she set the coffee cup next to him.

"Is this for me?" He asked, accepting the kiss she had leant down to give him. "I mean it's really sweet and thank you, but I didn't really want a coffee."

"No, it was for me." She began before laying a hand on her stomach. "Except… I forgot. I wanted to start as I mean to go on. I know that I can and everything but I didn't when I was-" she nodded towards their daughter, "With Lucy and I feel like I should do that again, you know?"

Danny licked his lips and smiled as he reached up and laid his hand on top of her's on her stomach. "To be honest with you, I'd forgotten too for a minute. It still doesn't seem real."

"I know." She smiled as she sat down on the couch.

"What doesn't seem real?" Lucy's little ears picked up on her parents' conversation.

"Just something Daddy and I were talking about earlier," Lindsay shrugged. "What are you drawing?"

"A picture." Lucy answered with nonchalance.

"Well, I figured that." Lindsay giggled as she slid off the couch and settled next to Lucy, sandwiching their first born between the two of them. "But what are you drawing?"

"I drawing us."

"But there's four people in your drawing. Who is the fourth person, Luce?" Danny asked

"I dunno," Lucy shrugged. "I got bored of drawing just us three."

"So you'd like it if we had someone else in our family?"

"Are we getting a doggy?" She dropped her marker and turned to face Lindsay. Lucy's long hair whipped Danny in the face in the process. "Huh? Are we?"

"No, sorry baby. We're not gettin' a doggy." Danny stepped in, rubbing his face from the sting of Lucy's hair.

"Oh." Lucy sighed as she looked to her mother for confirmation. When she received it with a shake of Lindsay's head saying no, she frowned and turned back to her picture.

Lindsay cast a look at Danny as he picked up what had been her coffee and sipped it. Their eyes both said the same thing. _She's onto us._

* * *

Glancing down at the blank page in front of her, she took a deep breath as she flicked the pen between her two fingers. This had been a different process when she'd been pregnant with Lucy. She hadn't started until she was much further along in her pregnancy but had really enjoyed the process of writing everything down for Lucy for when she was older. Lucy's baby book recording her life so far was getting extremely full and thick and every now and then Lindsay enjoyed spending an hour going through the memories of her daughter's life so far.

She knew without a doubt that she wanted the same thing for her new baby; be it a boy or girl. She didn't particularly mind the sex either way – so long as her little angel was healthy; that was her only request.

She motioned the pen between her fingers and lowered it towards the page before pausing and pursing her lips together.

_Mommy's reaction. _

What was her reaction? Well obviously she was happy and excited but she couldn't just write that. She needed to give her child a little more. She wanted it to be as eloquent as Lucy's was, but right now the words just weren't coming to her.

Lucy padded into the living room and dropped her dolly on the couch before heaving herself up next to Lindsay. She looked inquisitively at the page before turning to look at Lindsay. "What's that?"

Lindsay licked her lips. "It's a baby book."

"It's a book about babies?" Lucy asked, furrowing her brow. "But there's no pictures of babies. It's not a very good baby book." She huffed.

Lindsay felt a fluttering in the pit of her stomach as she realised where the conversation was inevitably going to lead her. Calling out for Danny to join them in the living room, Lindsay leant forward and grabbed Lucy's baby book from the coffee table.

"Yeah?" Danny asked, coming into view with the basket of laundry he'd been collecting.

"I think we need to talk," Lindsay said gesturing her head in Lucy's direction.

"Really?" He stared pointedly at Lindsay. "It's time?"

Lindsay nodded as she cast the empty baby book to one side and opened up Lucy's that had been sat on the table. She held her arm up for Lucy to shuffle closer towards her and then she placed the book on both her's and Lucy's lap as Danny sat on the other side of her.

"What's this?" Lucy asked. "Is this a baby book too?"

"This is your baby book." Lindsay began. "This is a book I made when you were a little tiny baby."

"You wrote me a story?"

"Not quite a story," Lindsay smiled as she pointed at the pictures of her newborn daughter. "This was a picture of you when you were first born. It's a book all about how Daddy and I felt when we knew you were going to be our little girl. Then when we finally met you, we started to write stories about things we've all done together. With pictures and things too. There's even some of your tiny footprints and handprints from when we first brought you home from the hospital… look, right here."

Lindsay turned a few pages and pointed to the tiny little footprints and handprints. "That was your little hands and feet… and now look at how big they are," Lindsay said, taking one of Lucy's hands and comparing it to the tiny one on the page.

"They were mine?" Lucy blinked. "But I was so little!"

"And this book," Danny cut in, "Shows us how much you've grown. Mommy has written something down for every year of your life… sometimes she wrote more too. She's written down all the special things we've done. I've written some things too, but Mommy's got better writing than Daddy." He winked at Lindsay.

"Do you write things now?" Lucy asked. "'Cause I not a baby anymore. I'm a big girl."

"I wrote something in August," Lindsay nodded. "I wrote all about your first week at school." She turned to the right page. "See, look. This is you in your uniform and backpack… then we took one with your teacher and in your classroom. It's all in there."

"Wow! It's me and Taylor!" Lucy said, before flicking through the pages of her baby book and admiring the pictures. "Are these all pictures of me?"

"They're all you." Danny smiled. "Look at how big you got!"

Lucy smiled brightly at her baby book before her eyes drifted to the other book sat on the coffee table. "So is that one mine too? Is it a growed up baby book for big girls like me?"

"Not exactly," Lindsay said, taking a deep breath.

"If it's not mine then whose is it?" She asked. "Is it yours, Daddy?"

"I don't have a baby book," Danny shook his head. "It's not something my Mommy did… but your Mommy did it for you."

"But who is that one for?" Lucy asked, pointing at the empty book.

Lindsay looked at Danny with a desperate cry for help in her eyes. In all the things she'd experienced as a mother, she'd never experienced telling her child that she was going to be a big sister. Seeing the desperation in his wife's eyes, Danny searched for some words to fill the expectant silence from his five year old.

"Well baby, you know how Mommy and I love each other very much?" Danny began.

Lucy nodded.

"And you know how much we love you," he continued.

"You love me lots," Lucy smiled.

Danny nodded with a smile. "The thing is, Luce… well, Mommy and I have been thinkin' and what would you think about being a big sister?"

"Huh?" Lucy blinked, turning to Lindsay for further explanation.

"What Daddy means," Lindsay began, "is that I'm having a baby."

Lucy blinked at Lindsay, turned to look at Danny and blinked at him too. "Huh?" she said in response.

"We haven't ever sucked at being parents more," Lindsay muttered in Danny's ear before turning to face Lucy. She took Lucy's little hand and placed it on her stomach. "You grew right here; in my tummy… you stayed there for a long, long time before you were ready to meet me and Daddy."

"I grew in your tummy?" Lucy blinked as she poked and prodded Lindsay's flat, but sensitive stomach. "But…how? How did I get there?"

"Well I helped Mommy put you in there. It's a little confusing." Danny admitted. "So much so that even Daddy doesn't even really know how it works. It's like magic."

"Danny," Lindsay shot him a look before turning back to Lucy. Keeping her hand on top of Lucy's hand which was pressed against her stomach, she smiled down at her daughter. "So just like how you were in my tummy, I have another baby in my tummy… right now."

"You do?" Lucy blinked widely at her mother before her eyes darted down to Lindsay's t-shirt. "But where is it?" she asked, lifting up Lindsay's shirt only for it to reveal Lindsay's flat stomach.

"The baby is so tiny in my tummy that you can't see him or her yet, but they're going to start growing really soon so my tummy will get bigger and bigger… just like it did when I had you," Lindsay explained as she opened up one of the earlier pages in Lucy's baby book. Staring up at Lucy was a vision of her Mommy with a _huge _tummy.

"Whoa, you were fat." Lucy blinked.

"I wasn't fat Lucy," Lindsay giggled. "That was you."

"Me?"

Lindsay nodded. "You were right there, inside my tummy."

"And now you have another baby? There?" Lucy asked, pointing and prodding Lindsay's stomach.

"Yep." Lindsay nodded. "So, what do you say? Do you think you'd like to be a big sister to a baby brother or baby sister?"

"Can I has a sister?" Lucy asked, not missing a beat.

"Well actually Lucy, Mommy and Daddy don't get to pick. It'll be a surprise." Danny explained.

"Oh," Lucy furrowed her brow. "It's just I has lots of toys for her if she's a girl. I mean, a boy can have my toys too but I don't think he'd like them too much."

"You'd share your toys?" Danny smiled as he pressed a kiss to his daughter's temple. "Well, I think you're gonna be an awesome big sister already. What you think Mommy?"

"Definitely," Lindsay smiled at her daughter. "Don't worry about your toys though Lucy, we'll make sure the baby has their own toys. You'll only have to share some things. But I like that you already want to share."

Lucy smiled before a frown took over her little features. She opened her mouth ready to say something but promptly closed her mouth again.

"What is it?" Lindsay asked.

"Nothin'," Lucy shrugged.

"No, go on Lucy, tell us." Danny nudged her.

"You'll still love me as much as you love me now, right?" She said quietly. "Because if you has to share like me then that means you won't love me as much right… because you have somebody else to love. We talked about it in school and my teacher said when you share candies and stuff you have less because you give them to other people so everyone has the same. Will you love me less?"

Lindsay looked at Danny and swallowed the lump in her throat. Usually, in her normal state she would be able to reassure Lucy with no tears… but with the new life growing within her and the extra hormones added to the mix; she was an emotional wreck. She sniffled and Danny reached across the couch and squeezed her shoulder before handing her a tissue as she wiped her tears away.

Lucy, who was highly confused at seeing her mother cry, looked towards Danny for an explanation.

"Mommy might cry easily for the next few months, baby." Danny began. "You don't need to worry; she isn't sad or upset; it's just the baby and extra things that you're too little to understand making her cry. The baby isn't being mean to her, she's just feeling extra… extra… sensitive. Do you know what that is?"

"Nope." Lucy said, shaking her head, casting a glance in Lindsay's direction every now and then.

"I didn't think you would," he frowned. "Well, it kind of means… things can make you cry easily. So like then, you said something really sweet and it made Mommy cry not because it made her sad, it's just because she's sensitive." Upon Lucy's blank stare, Danny shook his head. "Okay, well that isn't important right now. Sure, Mommy and I will have somebody new to love but that doesn't mean for one second that we will love you any less than we love you now. We'll never stop lovin' you, okay? This baby isn't going to change the way we feel about you, sweetheart. You're our first baby. You'll always be our first baby. And even though Mommy and I have someone new to love… that means you have somebody new to love as well. You have a little baby brother or sister that is going to love you so much, Lucy. They are going to watch everything you do and learn so much from you. You're going to show them how to do all the things you already do; things you've had to learn by yourself. You are going to love being a big sister, baby."

Lucy cast a glance in Lindsay's direction and scrunched her nose up in confusion before turning back to face Danny. Lowering her voice to a whisper, Lucy shuffled closer to Danny. "Mommy's still cryin' Daddy."

"I know," Danny whispered n return. "Although I think now she's cryin' because of the things I said to you. You know what can stop Mommy's tears though?"

"What?" Lucy whispered.

"Lots of hugs and kisses!" Danny exclaimed. "Let me show you," he moved off the couch and knelt in front of where Lindsay had curled up on the couch with her legs underneath her. He took her hands and pressed a kiss to each of them before pulling her into a tight hug. He glanced at Lucy and smiled. "See, it's working already."

"Let me try!" Lucy cried. She stood up on the couch and walked to Lindsay and opened up her arms. Lindsay giggled tearfully before opening her arms and caught Lucy as she collapsed in Lindsay's arms. Lucy settled on Lindsay's lap and she pressed a kiss into Lucy's hair. Lucy looked up and saw that Lindsay's tears had stopped, _for_ _now_. She smiled brightly and held Lindsay's face in between her two little hands before kissing the tip of Lindsay's nose. "Mommy, you should tell the new baby to stop making you so sensive."

"Sensitive," Danny chuckled.

"That," Lucy shrugged. "I happy you havin' a baby, Mommy. I 'scited to have a sister."

"Remember Lucy, it's a surprise. It could be a baby boy too." Lindsay smiled. "Then you'd have a little brother."

"I hope it's a girl." Lucy smiled with a childlike exuberance that she so often showed. "Boys smell."

"I don't smell!" Danny scoffed.

"You do sometimes," Lucy quipped. "When you go and play ball with Uncle Flack you come back stinky. So I like a sister, please?"

"I'll see what I can do," Lindsay giggled.

* * *

**I'm quite fond of this one so I hope you guys liked it too. I really hope we get a little bit of something about them telling Lucy. Or I'd even take them telling her on screen... I ain't picky. ;) Anyway, I hope this was what you were all hoping for. I'd definitely love to know what you thought. Thanks for reading! :) **


End file.
